


Shatterdome ATL Challenge

by MidKnight2501



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidKnight2501/pseuds/MidKnight2501
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a writing prompt at Shatterdome ATL: Aleksis, Jin Wei, the Bay, and Friday Night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shatterdome ATL Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I was given at Atlanta Shatterdome Convention 2014. We had to pick things out of a paperbag and I received place: The Bay, characters: Aleksis and Jin Wei, and Friday Night. Sorry to be posting this so late- I put the paper I wrote it on aside and misplaced it for a while. I want to thank everyone at the convention. I can be standoffish and shy, and the people I did talk to were very nice and welcoming. Writing online, like I've done for many years, you seldom get to see the actual response to your writing. To see a room full of laughing faces is really something. Sasha has one additional line than she did at the convention- I had a case of staircase wit on the drive home.

Aleksis reached for the vodka and wondered where his pants were now. They probably shouldn't have done this in the bay, anyone could have wandered by and seen. Even if it was 2am on a Friday night, there were still repair crew about. Arc welding sparks glittered to the floor in another bay- behind him feet hit the grid floor, rattling it and clothes rustled. He wondered if Jin Wei was going to tell anyone- his brothers- or Sasha. It was Sasha's vodka they'd been drinking. He put the bottle down on the rail and leaned his elbows on it, watched Jin jerk his shirt over his head. Jin didn't make eyecontact as he left- didn't even say goodbye and Aleksis took another swallow of vodka, watching him go.

He wondered what Sasha would do-

The hatch in Cherno opened above and he looked up, half saluting with the bottle. She waved back, slinging her feet out onto the ladder.

“*Good show, husband.*” She said, boots rattling the floor, and leaning up to pull him down for a brutal kiss. “*Now only to complete the set.*”


End file.
